When I Live My Dream
by DiscordiaDarling
Summary: Remember my darlings, in this land of make believe nothing is ever as it seems. JxS
1. It's a Broken Heart That Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Labyrinth, nor a large percentage of the characters in this story. Please do not sue me because I own nothing but a dog, and you wouldn't want her anyway.

**This story is dedicated to a very dear friend of mine who passed away November 20th 2007 in a tragic car accident. **

**This person being the one who first introduced me to The Labyrinth. **

**I love you Ambie, and will always miss you.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah watched adoringly as the young girl before her roamed carelessly through the mossy green pond, the edges of her ivory dress rising to the surface like a massive bubble. The child wandered cautiously to a lilly pad, tracing her small fingers across the darkened edges and then plucked a bloom from it's home, placing it within her navel length scarlet hair she declared proudly.

"Mommy, I'm a princess!" Her mint green eyes shining admirably in the sun light.

Sarah crotched down and opened her arms in attempt to lure her daughter from the pond. Isabet, much like her mother, had a rebellious independence, only allowing Sarah to lightly assist her from the sludge that weighed heavy on her miniature limbs.

Taking her daughter's hand sarah lead Isabet through the slippery muck to a grassy mound at the edge of the park. Once they were both seated she inquired "And might I ask your royal name your highness?"

Isabet's face lit up in a broad chesire grin as she replied. "Princess Izzy Stardust."

Sarah could hardly contain herself, breaking out in wild, uncontrollable laughter as she fell backwards in a fit of giggles.

"That's it young lady, no more David Bowie for you!" She teased still holding her sides humoursly.

The five year old then persisted to sing, once again rebellious against her mother's wishes.

_**"When I live my dream, I'll forgive the things you've told me  
**_

_**And the empty man you left behind  
**_

_**It's a broken heart that dreams, it's a broken heart you left me" **_

And Sarah, stopped laughing.

She knew it was ridiculous, that a few simple lyrics from a song really meant nothing. But none the less her heart sank, an old unwelcomed pain swept through her body, and she was quite frankly breathless. But why did those words seem to express everything, and more importantly why was he the first one to surface in her mind?

_"Surface."_ She chuckled sarcastically.

_"It was more like running into a proverbial brick wall repediatly." _

_**"When I live my dream, please be there to meet me"**_

Sarah's concentration snapped back at her daughter, who had been singing joyfully through her quizzicall thoughts. She tried to block out the path her mind was taking, but to no avail. This was all just a little too dramatic, Isabet sings a David Bowie song and suddenly she's flung head first into forgotten memories, _her_ labyrinth, and _him._

Isabet lay on the grass totally oblivious to the breaking mentality of the woman next to her, still chiming away.

_**"Till that day, you'll run to many other men  
But let them know it's just for now."**_

"Hey, how about we get out of here?" Sarah questioned innocently.

The girl that lay beside her arose instantly at the request they leave. Her eyes had turned to steel, and her expression was mocking, but familiar.

She stared at Sarah for a long moment, then in a whisper almost as inaudible as the breeze she said without a hint of song.

_**"But don't forget your date with me  
When I live my dream."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** I know what you're probably thinking "Just what the hell is going on here?!?" Right? To be perfectly honest, I don't really know. I started this off as a sweet little oneshot of Jareth and Sarah having a child, and what that might be like. And then Boom! I am on the edge of insanity with possessed children.

But since I know what I would be thinking at this moment reading this myself, I will answer my own mental questions.

Yes. Jareth and Sarah end up together.  
(Don't they always in my stories?)

No. Isabet's father is not around.

And Yes. You will find out why in the next chapter.


	2. The Peach Tree

**Disclaimer:** No, seriously... please don't take my dog, she's the only friend I have. :(

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabet awoke from her dreamless slumber to the hollow thrashing of heavy rain against her window. Thick streams of water formed intricate streams down the cold glass, tangling together in a elaborate spider webs. The knots being illuminated to a pale shade of blue from the adjacent street lights.

The young girl patted across the hardwood floors, gasping quietly at the chilled ground against her feet. There was a violent storm brewing, deafening thunder, and shivery lightning, made it's presence known to the wide eyed child.

She stood there observing mother nature at work through her window. She frowned knowing that sleep was far behind her, she could never rest during a storm. This wasn't an un-ordinary occurrence, most children her age and even those older would find the scene distressing. But even at the tender age of five, Isabet knew it was something more that kept her restless and on edge.

Groaning noisily, Toby rolled over in his bed, turning his face from the flashes that danced along the wall.

"Isabet?" He groggily questioned.

Isabet backed away from the window guiltily, as if trying to keep a secret from her young uncle. A secret, that was unknown to her, but she knew she'd have to keep. She timidly made her way to the side of his bed, leaning down to his ear.

"I can't sleep." She whispered not wanting to wake her mother across the hall.

Toby still dazed, awkwardly sat up, leaning himself against the high pillows.

"Do you want me to make you a glass of warm milk or something?"

Isabet's face twisted in a sign of distaste at the mention of the word milk, and shook her head. Toby laughed mildly, and replied to her non-verbal rejection.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Maybe you should go watch tv downstairs. Theres a documentary on animal planet tonight about African wild life, that always puts me right to sleep."

The little girl offered an open mouth smile, knowingly covering it.

"Yeah, grandpa said mister babaloo was angry about that." She supplied shyly.

Toby raised one eyebrow, just how did dad know about his biology teacher? Surely he'd called when he wasn't there to avoid the calls. Alas, he had been caught.

He sighed lightly tickling Isabet in the crook of her neck, where he knew he'd do the most damage.

"That's mister Baloo, and no he wasn't very happy at all." He continued to tickle her without mercy.

"Now go watch tv and try to get some sleep." He let go of her shoulders still chuckling.

"Okay!" She agreed now giggling herself.

"Then off with you child!"

Toby pushed at her chest teasingly, and sunk back down into his bed. Pulling the hunter green covers over his shoulders, he shifted in his bed. Knowing full well Isabet was still standing there watching him carefully.

"I said..." He began to speak turning back around to face her, but all he saw was the excess of a far too long pink gown sway across the door frame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabet teeter-tottered down the hall, puzzled as to why the singing bear from the jungle book would be Toby's teacher. Further more, why on earth would he be upset that he'd fallen asleep? In the movie he seemed to be a fairly laid back teddy.

She pursed her lips in a pout that more than mimicked her mother's. Thinking ruefully she mentally stated "Toby gets all the fun teachers."

Looking into her mother's doorway curiously, she saw that she was smiling. Obviously, what she was dreaming made her happy. Isabet noted her correct assessment, and nodded proudly. Whatever it was that put that shining grin on her mommy's face she hoped it came true. Isabet was only a child, of course, but she was intelligent enough to know that something always worried her mother. And at times she heard her crying alone at night.

Yes, Isabet thought absently, she wanted nothing more than for the woman who had sacrificed so much for her to truly have her dreams.

She then began to walk on to the stairs, passing by before Sarah began to toss and turn violently in her sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the living room Isabet's mind began to drift back to the subject of Toby and his Disney teacher. She then half stomped her way over to the sliding glass door, watching the rain as it still poured.

Rubbing her tiny hands across the cool pane she traced the droplets with her fingers. She looked out into the night sky, clouds rolling with the thunder.

"It just isn't fair!" She cried out the words in a quiet shriek.

"I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The voice paused, and Isabet stood still as stone. "Of course, in this case, I'd say the peach."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Okay, so perhaps I was wrong in the last chapter where I said you'd find out the mystery of Isabet's father. But to be perfectly fair that was my honest intention. Yet, after a sleepless night and a rather horrid thunder storm, the story took on a life of it's own. As my stories often do. I apologize that this chapter was so short, but it's hard to focus with people watching a very loud, and even more annoying television behind me.

Please read and review, your words always encourage me to continue. And who knows, if I get enough I might post the next chapter early.

Winks


	3. Play With Me

Isabet's mind broke into two very different, and equally conflicting halves. One was her grasp on reality, that everyone, including children possessed. The other being her imaginative side, full of fairy tales, and magick, which she often used to humor herself when all the "Grown ups" were busy. And although each proportion was strong willed, neither knew how to respond to the being's comment.

In a voice that seemed farther away than she could ever begin to imagine she spoke, as if her words meant everything, and nothing at all.

"You're him, The Goblin King."

It was a statement to herself, confirming her suspicions he casually strode from the shadows. His platinum hair becoming almost translucent with the moon as it's backdrop. Isabet looked up at him in awe, the storm had calmed considerably. Gone was the clashing of thunder, and cascading rain. All that remained was the pitch black sky, and gray clouds which ignited with every electrical bolt.

"A moderate improvement." He mused.

The right corner of his mouth turned upwards in a smirk. Isabet still frozen as stone stayed motionless. Not sure if he were smiling happily that she knew who he was, or otherwise... Otherwise, wasn't an option.

Jareth eyed the girl casually, he had seen her many times before in his crystal. But never once in person, but my oh my, how she mirrored Sarah in every fashion. In mid calculation a realization registered. She had spoken his correct title, but how-, there was no-, could it be?

He approached her once again, but this time in a less threatening demeanor.

"Isabet." The Goblin King said firmly, yet softly as if speaking to one of his Goblins. Which in all reality had the mentality of a five year old.

"I am going to ask you a question, will you answer it?" He inquired making hard eye contact.

The girl before him nodded mechanically, and he continued.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked fear thick on his tongue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a room directly above the living room Sarah Williams continued to convulse in her bed. Beads of sweat rolled down her already soaked body, while locks of hair matted themselves around her glistening face.

"Isabet! Stop that, you're scaring me." She demanded to her dream daughter.

Isabet looked her straight in the eye without even flinching, "I am not your daughter Sarah Williams."

Sarah took a few steps back, as the young girl laughed deviously at her.

"My god you're such a bore." She rolled her eyes uncharateristic of Isabet and crossed her arms.

"I swear, I don't understand what The Goblin King sees in you." She cocked her head to the side sizing Sarah up.

"Or why he's saved your poor mortal heart from so much pain."

Sarah shocked, and furious with the person pretending to be her daughter walked forward.

"You mean to tell me Jareth has something to do with this?" She screamed.

The girl uncrossed her arms allowing them to twist in the air dramatically.

"So You're on a first name bases with him are you? How.. _convenient_." She snarled.

She then began to circle Sarah, their eyes locked.

"And to answer your question, No, he doesn't have anything to do with this."

This is where she stopped dead center, twisting her lips into a nauseating smile.

"Infact, if he knew I were here there surely would be hell to pay. As no one is allowed to play with his precious human..."

She paused, her grin widening to show pointed teeth.

"Except for him of course."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow in simple retort.

"I can assure you he doesn't _"Play" _with me. And what do you mean by he keeps me from pain?"

Dream Isabet placed the back of her palm against her forehead in mocking shock.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? Perhaps I have said too much already!"

She took her hand away, and once again presented a grin that made Sarah's stomach turn.

"Please." She pleaded, her expression desperate.

The girl turned around, inches from Sarah's face she quietly asked.

"Tell me darling mortal, how much do you remember about your labor?"

She angrily pounded her fist into the mattress, yelling various curse words, and then she ceased to move at all...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isabet, How do you know who I am?" Jareth asked again harshly.

_"It's like talking to a mute."_ He thought annoyed.

The girl shrugged deeply, shaking a bit.

_"A terrified mute at that." _

Finally Isabet opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it shut immediately.

"No, _please_ tell me." The Goblin King struggled with the phrase, never having used it before.

"Mommy told me."

She said it so quickly that he almost missed her reply.

Jareth was relieved, but not by much. There was still the matter as to why Sarah would do such a thing. She had been practically infuriated the last time they'd seen each other, as she said those damned words! Why on earth would she wish danger upon her child? And then it hit him, like a ton bricks cracking his skull. She was trying to prevent it, was that the case? He had ignorantly thought Sarah had forgotten about him, chalked her entire journey through The Labyrinth up to nothing more than a realistic dream. But she hadn't, she couldn't have if she'd warned her daughter.

"Isabet, what did your mother tell you about me?" He asked in a sinister kindness.

Isabet pouted. "She told me not to say."

"Oh, you can tell me, we are friends are we not?"

She fingered her mouth in thought. "I guess..."

"Mommy said you were a mean man with a kind soul. That you would never hurt me, but if I ever saw you I should scream." She quoted trying her best to sound like an adult.

_"So Sarah had said he had a kind soul did she? This would prove most helpful."_

"Then why didn't you call for her when you found I was here?"

He produced a crystal, and began to twist it atop his finger tips out of habit.

"I knew you were here, you're always here when it rains."

She was right, to a certain degree. His entrance into the aboveground always charged the atmosphere, so the girl must be sensitive to magick he thought. But of course there were reasons for that, circumstances that her nor Sarah understood.

"But there was someone else this time." She said finding the courage to tug at his cape. "Her Magick made my tummy hurt."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** (Feigns Innocence.)

Whaaaat?

Keep reading, keep reviewing.


	4. What's That Word Again, Evil?

Lightning struck a branch outside her window and Sarah flung straight up in her bed panting. She clutched her chest, trying to calm her breath. What was she about to tell her?! There was something wrong, something deathly wrong. She could feel it in her bones, the fear itching up her spine and strangling her. She had to find Isabet, She had to make sure that her baby was okay.

She rolled out of bed, falling to the floor with a loud thud. Lifting herself up she then continued to run across the hall to the room Toby and Isabet shared. And to her horror she wasn't there, shaking and breathless she shook Toby awake.

"Toby! Toby! Where is Isabet?" She cried out, heart pounding in her ears.

Dazed and confused Toby sat up slightly. With one eye open, and the other sealed with sleep he gracefully inquired. "Uuh, what?"

Panicked and scared out of her wits Sarah pointed to her daughter's bed.

"Isabet is gone!"

Toby's expression told her he'd thought she'd gone nuts.

"She couldn't sleep so I told her to go watch tv." He answered still a little skeptical of his sister's sanity.

Sarah for the first time in god knows how long took a deep breath, relieved .. but not totally.

Without so much as a word to her brother she turned around, walked down the hall, and started toward the stairs.

Toby sat there that same expression on his features, he sighed, rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You felt someone else here? Someone who wasn't me?" Jareth asked trying to get the facts straight.

"Yes, I think she was eeee-" She stopped to think for a moment. "What's that word when someone is really bad?"

"Evil?" He provided intelligently, looking a bit too smug.

Then scolded himself for the proudness he felt for being more educated than a child.

"So you are certain this person was female?"

Isabet nodded fiercely. "Yes!"

"You say she was here?"

"Yeah, kinda, I mean... You know how you're outside and it just rained, all that white smokey stuff comes off the ground?"

She had lost The Goblin King for a moment, and he just stared at her.

"It's all white, and you can see through it, but not really."

Finally a ligh tbulb went off.

"You mean she was misty?"

Isabet put her hands infront of her in fake prayer. "Thank gooooooooooood, Yes."

The Goblin King couldn't help but laugh at the girl's display, but this was serious.

He began to pace back and forth from the living room to the dining room in deep thought.

There had been a creature, who was apparently female who attached herself to his path from the underground. This had to be the case since no one but royalty could do so, and not one of them ever had the desire to journey above. Furious Jareth narrowed his eyes, and he knew the culprit.

"Victoria." He whispered, and a surge of lightning zapped a tree close to the sliding glass door. Off guard Isabet jumped back, covering her eyes.

Jareth waved his hand dismissively. "Do no worry child, it will not harm you."

Isabet took her hands from her face and replied loudly. "Yeah, tell that to the tree!"

He laughed once more, this girl was very amusing, another trait she must have learnt from her mother.

Isabet glared at him, her hands on her hips. She obviously found nothing funny about almost being fried, no matter what he said it could have hit her.

A bang sounded from upstairs which caused them both to look toward the ceiling for answers. Heavy footsteps darted across, and then there was screaming.

"I must go now, your mother is awake." Jareth said preparing to take flight.

Isabet grabbed his hand in her own, eyes pleading.

"Will you come back?" She asked worried.

"Of course I will, but you must keep our meeting a secret, do you think you can do that?"

Isabet merely nodded her agreement, and gripped his hand tighter.

"That lady, the one who makes my tummy hurt, she won't come back too will she?"

Jareth's expression became iron and he grimly replied "No."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** I am really starting to think I am dropping acid with this one.

(Turns on White Rabbit)

So many twist and turns I am getting dizzy. Oh, that's right, I haven't posted that chapter yet. So you probably haven't a clue what I am talking about.

(Winks)

Remember my darlings, in this land of make believe nothing is ever what it seems.


	5. Speak Of The Devil

The Goblin King reappeared at the door of his throne room positively fuming. He stalked furiously into the darkness, mounted candles blazing to life instantly in awareness of his arrival.

"Guards!" He called as the final mount settled to a delicate flame.

Within moments six or so well dressed fae men materialized directly in the path of a pacing king. They bowed in coreagraphed unison, but straightened upon seeing the fierce glare they received from Jareth. It told them this was not the time for such formalities. Each man looked at the other giving a concordant nod, as the middle who's dark burgundy clothing contrasted with the other men who were dressed in silvery blue stepped forward.

"How may we be of service your majesty?"

The man's hair was a dark shade of brown, nearly black in the dimly lit room. His head lowered, but his amber eyes flew upward in question. Jareth understanding what his friend was silently asking dismissed the others and continued with a direct demand.

"I wish for yourself and a trusted team on a journey to the kingdom of Nevera. Once there seek out the lady Victoria of Laynah. Then bring her back to me, whatever the cost."

Once Jareth had finished his orders, the bronze skinned man standing by him paled at the very least two shades. He inclined his head in a concerning angle, and then addressed his life long friend for the first time doubtful.

"The half breed? But.. but.. what of her father?" He pleaded.

The Goblin King's gaze was piercing, he shook his head and then remorsefully replied.

"As I've said Sterling, at whatever cost."

Dead silence was the only reply either of them could supply. Both men seemed dreadfully lost, one uncertain of the other's intentions, another more unclear of the motives. But a voice that trailed from the throne answered their blank minds.

"I assure you, capturing me won't be necessary." The high pitched child like voice paused for a moment giving the couple time to turn to her. "That is unless you place cheap value upon your heads."

A fair, and rather beautiful girl lay horizontally across The Goblin King's throne. Her tawny hair ran across her chest in a single loosely braided plat. The damsel was wearing a nearly sheer, pink dress which rode up circling her knees that were draped casually over the chair's arm.

"Speak of the devil." Sterling retorted wistfully.

"Quite literally so." The woman confirmed, taking the insult as a compliment.

Her large brown, doe like eyes shifted back and forth between Jareth and Sterling innocently. The two men however, knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. Especially when dealing with Victoria, who soon gave up the facade and winked seductively.

"So what may I ask is the reason for your rather displeasurable appearance?" Jareth inquired finding his voice.

Victoria placed one hand on either side of the chair, lifting herself up and turning to sit correctly in the seat. Once she'd crossed her legs (which took longer than needed.) and situated herself comfortably she replied.

"Apparently I have the need to defend myself."

"You mean explain yourself." Jareth swiftly corrected.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be doing any of that. My beloved father simply wouldn't allow it." She smiled menacingly as a warning.

"I wouldn't breathe a word to him lest he know the current state of your virtue." The Goblin King advanced on her with full force intimidation. "Or, might I say lack there of?"

Victoria looked much like a fish out of water, not anticipating this, she saw a crucial flaw in her plans. But also an unforeseen loop hole.

"You wouldn't king, as you'd never put your most devoted friend in any danger."

She batted her heavy eyelashes at Sterling, whispering "Hello Lover." in a cold, and threatening tone.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly when I spoke specifically earlier.. at all cost Victoria. Those words are at no exceptions, including Sterling, who I am certain has no objections."

Sterling indicated he had none with a slow bending of his neck, and Victoria approached him. In fear she shoved his chest, while his eyes remained low, but her's were burning darkly.

"Then it is your head!" She warned grasping his hand. At that he looked up, and arrose from his bow to reply devishly. "It is your's aswell my sweet." Only seconds after the words had left his mouth, he pulled away from her harshly, Victoria floated back traumatized.

"You!" She accused shaking her head nervously. "You, and your earthborn slut with the frail life span of an underground fly!"

Victoria searched Jareth's face for anger, but there was none. All that lingered along his features was indifference, and apathy. She knew this to be deadly, at that very moment Jareth had snapped past anger and into fury beyond what she could anticipate.

"Tsk, Tsk, girl. You arrogantly believe that what you say today will actually hold any significance tomorrow? You mean nothing Victoria, you child are nothing." He cruelly smiled while purposely invaiding her personal space. "And might I remind you that your words are laced with treason?" He questioned giving little time for the shock to set it.

"What I said wasn't against you, so there is no possible way that-."

"That is where you're wrong." He allowed his eyes to lure to the side motioning up. "I fully intend to make Sarah my queen, and her daughter my heir," Jareth looked toward her again. "so therefore you ignorant little twit it is possible."

If a mouth could truly hit the floor, Victoria's would be through the dungeon. Not thinking correctly, and borderline homicidal she blurted out. "Not after what I told her tonight!"

Faster than she could blink The Goblin King's fingers were painfully curling around her neck, his intentions not so pleasantly vague, and she knew without a doubt he was going to strangle her. Despite the current situation, and more precisely his actions, Jareth's voice was disturbingly calm. He cocked his head to the side psychotically, and spoke behind clinched teeth.

"And, what, exactly, did, you, tell, her?" Between each pause his grip growing stronger.

Victoria's eyes rolled into the back of her head, a telling sign she was about to black out. Knowing this through experience, but mostly common knowledge he released her but moved not an inch.

"Nothing, your thunderous entrance ensured that much. Why so dramatic Goblin King? Trying to compensate for something else?" She took a chancy glance down and smiled cleverly.

"But I must admit that I put quite a few questions in her inferior brain as to who, or rather what her darling daughter is."

Sterling moved to the center of the room, placing one hand on his conrad's back to quieten his temper. Victoria was on earth quaking ground, and Jareth wouldn't even think twice before killing her, even more so since she'd spoken to Sarah. Sterling didn't care for Victoria anymore, ever since their affair had ended years ago. But he still couldn't stand there and let Jareth kill her, but not for her own well being. There would be war on the horizon if he did, and there wasn't any one life worth the cost of thousands.

"Victoria of the Lanay, on behalf of The Goblin King I speak to you now. Please obey my words as if he'd spoken them himself, As it will be in your best interest to do so. Never again, in your pathetic life speak to, or go near Sarah or any of her family. Is that in anyway unclear?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, knowing any comments would be futile, and possibly lead to her own demise. "Yes, I understand." She spoke sarcastically, but enough fear in her voice to confirm she'd been warned.

"Good, you may leave now." Sterling said waving his hand at her to go. She obeyed, falling into a low curtsy she whispered. "Oh no, _I won't_ go near her." to the floor.

Once she had vanished Jareth looked at Sterling chuckling loudly, but with still enough bitterness in his voice to remind him that he'd not forgotten what Victoria told him.

"Tell me old friend, what was it you ever saw in that corruptive woman?"

Sterling twisted his lips indecisively and then a glint of humor erupted in his eyes when he replied. "Breast, yes.. I believe it was her breast I liked most."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Sorry this was so late. A dear friend of mine passed away yesterday afternoon in a car wreck, and I've been doing my best to deal with that. I've edited the first chapter so all will know this whole story is dedicated to her.

Thank you to all who've been with us from the beginning, and I promise to continue despite the circumstances.

**FYI:** I actually listened to puscifer-Rev 20:20 while writing Victoria, so that may give you an idea as to what kind of person she is. :)


	6. Confessions And Heart Break

"Sire?"

The Goblin King turned his short attention span from the glass of brandy that he twiddled between his thumbs. His absurd eyes surveyed the darkness to see a rather joyful Sterling leaned against the door frame. Jareth's posture relaxed considerably as he granted him entrance.

"Do you care for a drink?" He inquired shaking the enchanted alcohol.

"I fear not, as it would not be wise to impair my judgement."

Jareth smiled recalling an old memory of the two at the tender age of three hundred. How foolish they once were.

"Ah, I see. Wouldn't want to repeat history." He offered amused.

"Certainly not." Sterling shook his head grinning wildly.

"I trust guards have been set accordingly at the Williams home?" Jareth asked leaning forward.

"Of course." The young man brushed the question off as if it were useless to ask.

Jareth sat without a word staring distantly into the flames roaring in the fireplace. It had been weeks since his first encounter with Isabet, and ever since he'd returned every night. Also managing to squeeze a great bit of information out of the young girl during their little chats. And had been pleased to discover that Sarah spoke quite often, and fondly of him. Not specifically of course, but how many "Magnificent" men had captured her heart at fifteen? He was willing to bet none, in fact he was sure of it. As he'd made certain that no prepubescent, sex crazed teenage boys got close to Sarah, _his Sarah._

Failing her wasn't conceivable, he had already done so once, actually twice. And one of those occurrences eventually resulted in the dear girl he'd grown so protective of, or so everyone thought. Only he, and his kingdom knew the truth of how she came to be. And until he was sure Sarah had grown mentally, as well as reasonable, it would remain so. But a confession was nearing, he could feel it every time Isabet spoke his name into the sunset. She was starting to learn from the very essence his magic fed from, and soon there would be questions. Life changing questions that Sarah could only answer through him.

"Forgive me..." Sterling trailed off.

"Whatever for?" He asked coming to attention.

"For what I am about to ask of you." He completed his original thought.

"It's never been required to mind your tongue in my presence. I don't see why that would change now. You, Sterling, address me as friend first, and king lastly. So ask what you will."

"Do you love her? Sarah I mean."

Jareth choked on his brandy, placing the glass down deceiving calm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a like wise conversation, a equally wide eyed Sarah as Jareth looked at her daughter in shock.

"Excuse me?" She questioned sure she'd miss heard.

"Do you love him? The Goblin King I mean."

She grasped to the kitchen counter, her breath on a rampage.

_"Okay, okay, this isn't happening.. It's just another crazy dream. Yes, that's it.. soon I will wake up and..."_

Her brain began to throb in her dizzy head, and she pinched the bridge of her nose to soothe the ache.

_"And.. this isn't a dream."_

But if it was, then what would be the harm in telling Isabet the truth? Perhaps this was one of those dreams where subconscious thoughts break through during sleep, like she'd seen on Dr.Phil. If so then it wasn't a huge leap of faith to assume that getting it out in the open would cause the nightmares to stop. Yet, if it wasn't she could Jeopardize everything she'd worked so hard to protect her daughter from.

As Sarah played mental ping-pong, Isabet watched the thoughts that twirled around in her head. It was obvious where they were going, as her expressions always gave her away. Something that even she was surprised she could read. It was if being around Jareth caused her intelligence and perception to grow. She had meant to ask him about it, but it was made plain that everything was on a need to know bases with him. And she was certain that when she needed to know, that he would explain everything about this new knowledge she was quickly acquiring.

But until then she had to play everything down, pretending to be just another clueless five year old. As it was essential she not give away too much to her mother, however this question was safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the starring duos residing in separate worlds, their questions, responses and even answers matched perfectly.

"Are you okay?" Isabet and Sterling asked at exactly the same time.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just peachy." Sarah and Jareth replied giggling slightly to the memory.

"Do you love him?" Isabet inquired eager.

"Do you love her?" Sterling asked with curious eyes.

"That's complicated." They both responded sighing nostalgically.

"Love is the only thing in this world, above or below, that isn't complicated." Sterling countered.

"Love is never complicated mommy, people are." Isabet cried.

"Where did you learn that?" The other two jumped back to reality.

"Does it really matter?" Isabet and Sterling said in unison.

"I suppose not." Sarah and Jareth huffed.

"Well, do you?" Sterling and Isabet pursued not giving up.

At this time The Goblin King, and Mortal girl who bested The Labyrinth each grunted. Then looked in opposite directions as if they'd heard the other's response. Each looking beyond it as a figment of their own imaginations, shook nervously, dreading what they had to admit.

In a moment that felt like half past forever, they turned to their inquisitive partners and replied in a breathless whisper.

"Yes, very much so."

Sterling and Isabet smiled satisfied, and dropped the subject to go off on their own separate conversations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah crouched down by the oven, grabbing a kitchen mitten she carefully placed the hot dish atop the counter.

"Don't move Izzy, coming through with a hot pan."

A chill passed through her body causing her to lean over in a nauseating cold sweat. Then something horrifying sparked in her mind, and she slowly turned around holding her stomach dizzily clenching to the oven handle.

In a unsure voice she screamed. "Ja-Jareth! Stop! No!"

There by the breakfast nook stood The Goblin King, holding a very unconscious and limp Isabet in his arms. Sarah reached out, trying to run forward but the sickening feeling was too much to bare. She folded over herself looking up at him with pleading eyes. But his only response was a cruel smirk. She fell to the floor against her heart's will and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Jareth vanishing with her daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** It took me a while, for that I apologize, but heres the sixth chapter finally. If you're totally confused don't feel bad. Just look to the new summary for answers. This is so obvious I am ashamed to call it my own (laughs) Oh, and the line Sarah threw at Izzy about the hot pan is actually something my mother did to me as a kid, and still does. Just a little useless background info.

(Winks)

As for all your words of wisdom and support I am eternally in your debt. Thank you so much, it means alot to me.

(Smiles)


	7. Happily Never After

He had watched her like he was made of stone as she walked away, but his eyes were deathly aware of her leaving. And he continued to observe her in this manner for what seemed to be a drawn out hopeless forever. Yet, never once did The Goblin King lose sight of his goals. However what they were exactly is what kept him fumbling. As his emotions, changed his motives drastically, as well as Sarah's actions and choices. At times he could have cursed her for every gorgeously stupid thing she did. And at other moments he wanted nothing more than to praise her for her achievements, and wisdom. She managed motherhood, college, a home, and a social life all at once. Jareth kept a constant eye on this one mortal female juggling act, and was astonished to see she really didn't need his help. But of course that never detoured his helping in matters when he saw need for improvement. Such as Isabet hungry in the middle of the night, and Sarah studying for an important exam. He would provide the child with a bottle and sing her to sleep with Sarah being none the wiser. It wasn't a matter of his major goal, but the spreading one to provide assistance to the person he saw as his equal, his Sarah. So when he felt a sting deep within his heart that something wasn't right, and that it had to do with the one person in the world, rather above or below. That he loved unconditionally, and even sensing her anger as she called out his name, he had no choice but to go. It was his self sworn duty, and as it was said before, he would never fail Sarah again.

"Sarah?" He called out as he walked through the pitch-black house. The pull on his heart muscles grew stronger as they lead him to the place that would inevitably be the kitchen. In the colorless room he saw a small window above the sink, which shone insufficient light upon the floor. Without thought his eyes followed the stream, and this is where his whole body tensed.

"Jareth..." She said in a exhausted hush.

"Yes?" He assured her of his presence, as well as his deep concern of her condition all in one word.

"Come closer, I can't see you." Sarah rolled over on the floor groaning at the needle pricking pain in her side.

The Goblin King fell gracefully to his knees in front of her, his dark velvet cape swaying upwards at the sudden change of movement. Swiftly he lifted her from the ground, holding her to his chest cross wise. It was truly a breath taking scene. Sarah's chocolate hair cascading in loose ringlets past his abdomen, her beautiful face silent, full of worry, and looking to him as if he held all the answers. The Goblin King in a proud and strong stance, grinning softly in a manner that suggested the whole world was within his hands, or at least his whole world. This was how it was all supposed to end the first time around he thought absently. It was like something out of a fairytale, but what happened next assured anything but happily ever after.

A hard and direct punch to the chin caused ivory skin to become tainted to a tingling red. In a flash he dropped her to the floor very unceremoniously, and backed away in shock and anger, afraid of what he might do as retribution. Sarah just glared at him from the mock wood linoleum floor.

"Jareth!" She screamed in a tone that could rival a banshee.

"Where the fuck did you take Isabet?!?!" No, actually send a banshee running for the hills.

The Goblin King touched his face, and then pulled away to examine his hands for any signs of blood. Just where the hell did she get off? Better yet, where did she learn to hit like that?!?! Whoever it was they would surely be punished.

He stepped forward disgusted with her accusations.

"Little girl you have some nerve, I've killed for lesser an action!"

Sarah of course paid no attention to his empty threats. She knew full well he'd never hurt her, let along actually murder her. But after seeing him kidnap her daughter she wasn't sure she could rely on that assumption anymore.

"Give me back Isabet!" She returned to the subject at hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Sorry dears, I know this was rather short. But I promise to have another chapter up by tonight to make up for it.

To yodeladyhoo, I've did a text document search for your correction and found what you were pointing out. Thank you hun.

To everyone else, I told you it was too obvious. (Laughs) But again, refer to the summary.


	8. My Dearest Foe in Heaven

Seeing that the kind approach did nothing but further infuriate her, he decided that fighting fire with fire would be the appropriate course of action.

"I see that some things never change." He snarled crossing his arms defensively.

"Oh really? And what exactly do you mean by that?!?" She questioned pushing against the floor as a source of balance.

The Goblin King rolled his eyes like a scorned juvenile. "You were so caught up in your ridiculous conclusions that you never once examined the facts."

"What would these so called facts be?"

"You darling, blissfully ignorant girl, if I were the one who took Isabet then why on earth would I have come when you called?"

Sarah frowned at that, taking into consideration what he'd just said. Which honestly made perfect sense, almost too much sense. And with that last thought a light bulb went off in her head, the oblivious flicker traveled down her legs, and she permanently put her foot in her mouth.

"Don't you have to respond to every summons?" Sarah asked in a haughty manner, which was followed by manical laughter.

"Haha, that's a rather conceited generalization."

Sarah pulled herself up with the assistance of a sturdy island. Once she was sure her footing was stable she poked Jareth's arm aggravated.

"Well isn't that just Liberace calling Elton John flamboyant!"

Of all moments, now was when he realized why he worshipped this mere human. It wasn't because she was beautiful. No, there were plenty of aesthetically pleasing fae women to keep his gaze satisfied. Nor was it her quick wit, as many neighboring kings kept him on edge. It was without a doubt the electrical flicker in her eyes when she was furious. Or the adorable way she pouted at any sign of bewilderment. It was the innocent girl inside the young woman that stood only inches from him. She had grown up, yes, but she was still there within plain view of anyone who dared venture beneath the surface. Yet, most of all, the thing that kept him coming back was her drive. That fierce determination which would never settle for less. Even if all the odds were not within her favor. Sarah at the confusing age of fifteen knew her dreams were a reality. They had the power to either construct, destroy, or build upon her. She of course being the difficult child she was, and still is, selected all three. A move he was sure would prove fatal, but once again he'd underestimated this miraculous girl.

She could have been the face that launched a thousand ships, such as Helen of Troy. Never the less, Sarah was not just another pretty thing to treasure and abduct. She was far more fitting in the role of Paris. To venture out on her own accord, answering to no one.

So if asked the whys, and hows, The Goblin King could answer without a beat. It was the reasons behind her actions that he wasn't so sure about.

"Sarah, why are you so quick to believe another's lie, but disregard my truth?"

His voice was flocculent drifting through her wandering mind like comfortable, well acquainted lyrics. Deep inside, her core shook in remembrance, resulting in a shiver of her spine, and pulsing of her heart. Sarah's soul knew this place, those words. But not exactly quoted, in fact they'd never been said at all. However, that look in his eyes within the crystal ballroom mirrored the words that now flowed between him, her, and the air. In that instant Sarah williams truly understood the meaning of the phrase "Would I had met my dearest foe in heaven." If taken out of context.

"I...I...I ju-" She began to reply but was swiftly cut off.

"No matter, you owe me no explanations. I am certain I made a horrible first impression, of that I wish to improve. But right now my main concern is bringing your child back to you safe, and unharmed."

Sarah began to blink as if by doing so would some how clear her mind. Jareth expressed his concern for her daughter, as well as letting her off the hook of what was sure to be a monstrous answer.

"Yes, Isabet is our number one priority right now."

"I know you are not going to be pleased by what I am about to suggest, but hear me out." He continued.

Sarah nodded. "Okay." If it would return Isabet to her she'd do whatever it took, any mother would in this situation.

"Right now the safest place for you is in the labyrinth, by my side. At least until we have found Isabet."

"But what about my family? Are they going to be safe?" She asked suddenly fear stricken.

"Yes, the one who has done this atrocious act only intended to capture you and Isabet."

When her expression concluded she still wasn't convinced he added. "I will personally see to their protection."

"Fine, but I fully expect quite a few explanations on your part later."

The Goblin King grinned thoughtfully and then replied. "I would concur no less."

Sarah came forward without a moments hesitation and placed her hand in his. He squeezed it gently when she looked up at him impatiently, and on the brink of tears.

"Thank you." Was all he said as Sarah's world began to melt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Welcome back to all my devoted readers. I promised a new chapter before the end of the night, and I have delivered in great haste. The next chapter might very well be my favorite.. and after that a few mysteries will be cleared up. Or they might be in the next, it all depends on where this goes. Honestly I've been making this up as I go along since chapter three. I know, I have a wild imagination. Anyway, thank you once again for all your reviews. I'm pleased to hear I have a few of you hooked.

Keep the reviews coming, and I will keep the chapters rolling. Deal?

(Winks)

I know, I'm a feedback whore.. but who can blame me?

XoXoX


	9. Answers To Questions You Never Asked

Sarah leaned against the unusually warm ivory pillars that bordered the broad, circular balcony adjacent to her room. Jareth had requested she rest, but that was soon deemed fruitless despite her best endeavors. She peered curiously over to the room across the gardens, squinting at the dull candle light she discovered he was pacing feverishly.

"Hypocrite.." She breathed almost laughing, but the amusement was soon lost when Isabet wrecked into her thoughts.

There had to be something she could do. Never once in her life had she ever felt helpless, she'd always had a plan. Even if it were destined to fail, it was at the very least something. And now when it mattered most, there was nothing..

"I am such a horrible mother. How could I have let this happen?" She asked to the night sky in a hopeless gesture. Her back was against a wall and she had no where else to turn as her hands went limp with defeat. Sarah turned to the large doors of her room, flimsy linen fabric swaying with the breeze. But something in the gardens caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She walked slowly back to the edge to further investigate, but there was nothing. She yet again decided to retire, and once more it sparkled brightly. There was something down there, she was sure of it now.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" She called out, but received no answer.

Maybe she was going mad from the eventful, and hectic day. Insanity from sleep deprivation perhaps, because this was getting-.

"What the hell?"

A lattice ladder appeared directly in front of her leading down to the ground.

"That wasn't there earlier." She whispered unsure.

Sarah tried to rationalize with herself, but there was no use. She had to go, obviously someone wanted her down there, and it'd be rude to refuse the invitation. Captivated by her curious nature, and impulsive actions she climbed down quietly. Upon reaching the dewy grass a single rose clung to her night gown, one hard tug released it's piercing grasp, but the bloom snapped. It then rapidly began to bleed a substance similar, if not quicksilver into the ground where another one identical sprouted up.

"Please dear be more careful." A figure adjured from the shadows.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to." She apologized searching the darkness for a face.

"It's quite alright, consider the whole mishap forgotten."

The silhouette which was now apparently female came forth from the darkness as clouds of metallic dust followed. Her skin was paler than the starlight that seemed to only shine upon her, lining her delicate features in a blinding aura. She inclined her head as a greeting, and her impossibly long white blonde hair fell forward over a dark blue satin gown. The magickal woman's albino appearance was a stark contrast to her pooling aqua eyes. But Sarah's final observation was the most crucial of all. This creature, whatever she may be, was unmistakably regal. Her pose oozed royalty, but within her tender smile she found true solace.

"Hello child, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." The woman lifted up her skirts so to allow her to move faster from the depths of the gardens.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you." Sarah replied biting her index finger nervously. Another nasty habit she acquired from a childhood of walking on egg shells.

"Oh," She grinned. "Perhaps not on a personal level, but I am confident you know of me."

"Come." She motioned Sarah to move forward. "Look into my eyes, what do you see?"

Sarah did as she was directed, and suddenly gasped.

"Luna..." She confirmed.

"Yes, however you may call me by my informal name... Phoebe."

"But I don't understand." Sarah confessed, and Phoebe giggled warmly.

"On what account? As I know, you have much to be confused about."

"For starters how did I instantly realize your name?"

"Everyone, mortals, and immortals alike will be subjected to whatever knowledge I wish them to through my eyes."

"Well that's not complicated at all." Sarah supplied feeling far too ignorant.

"I adore your sense of humor." Phoebe complimented touching Sarah's hand.

"Thank you"

"So you're the one who stole The Goblin King's heart?" She asked politely prying.

"I thought that by now it'd be positively frigid."

Sarah figited uncomfortably fingering the neckline of her night gown. "You're not far off."

"Yes, but the real question is if he has captured your's?"

Her knuckles went white with the grip she had on the lining now. She removed her hands from her clothing and pulled her hair in front of her face. A clear sign of fear in any situation.

"I really don't know." She lied.

Phoebe softly touched Sarah's cheek, placing the hair she shoved in front of her face behind her ears she replied firmly.

"Of course you do darling." She laid her hand on Sarah's shoulder speaking softly. "Love is never within question."

Sarah reached up to touch her ivory arm. "How do you know?" She inquired doubtful.

"Because Sarah, it is not the question you fear, rather the answer. And as you and I both know your feelings for Jareth are not debatable. Yet your willingness to admit said feelings is where in lies the central issue."

She backed away offering a shy grin that was almost rueful. "So that's where things get messy. But Sarah, all problems are fixable."

"You sound so sure." Sarah shook her head thinking it were not possible.

"Well I would certainly hope so." Sarah looked up and their eyes locked. "My son might possess a fooled heart, but it is benevolent none the less."

Her face contorted absurdly. "You mean to tell me that you are Jareth's mother? Which basically means he was born from the moon?!?"

"I am actually not literally the moon as you put it, but more or less yes." She shrugged. "More or less the essence and spirit."

"And his father is what? The sky?"

Phoebe laughed at that like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. "No, of course not. The essence of the sky is quite happy with Lady Madonna."

Sarah held her head willing a head ache not to come. "Explain? Please?"

The essence of the moon, luna, Phoebe or whatever she was pointed to the ground and a mossy stone bench arose covered in white moon lilies.

"Sit." She suggested taking a seat herself.

After Sarah had made herself comfortable, and the proper moment of silence passed Phoebe started.

"In every monarchy selected royals are appointed duties. It just happens that here in the underground we have vast land, and more kingdoms than you could count in one day." She paused to let this small bit of information sink in.

"Okay, I am with you so far." Sarah said honestly.

"Of each royal family specific essences are bestowed. I am high queen of the underground, which in simple terms means everyone king and/or queen answers to me. So in turn I was given the most important role of all, as the moon, and Jareth's father Shiva the sun."

"But what is Jareth's?"

Phoebe patted Sarah's leg. "He will take over his father's place one day and will be given as tradition the sun. But until Shiva decides to retire, and Jareth completes his service in the goblin kingdom he will have none."

Sarah laughed. "So being ruler of the Goblins is basically just a boot camp for kings?" She asked still giggling uncontrollably.

"I am afraid so, it's safer that way. For no intelligent being would grant anyone that kind of power without them proving their worth first."

"Yes, that is the best thing to do." Sarah commented at a loss of words, and Phoebe took the hint.

"I must be taking my leave now, but I have something for you first."

She leaned over and plucked a single vine from the ancient oak tree at their side. Phoebe worked skillfully forming a ring out of the vine lacing it around Sarah's wrist with haste. The green make shift bracelet radiated a bright blinding light that cause Sarah to turn her face from it. When she looked back it had transformed into a silver cuff with a triple goddess symbol on the front.

"Do you know what this means?" Phoebe asked looking at her proudly.

"Yes, I have a vague idea." She replied examining the fae's handy work.

"But do you know the most beautiful of them all?" she winked smiling "The mother, and that is precisely what you are my dear. Never again doubt your skill as it is not a craft that can be taught.. and you have managed so much already on your own."

Phoebe clasped her hands in her own to be sure Sarah understood the full effect of her words. But to her distress Sarah began to cry hysterically.

"Sarah, it is destiny that this happen and it was out of your hands. But I promise you on all that I own your precious Isabet is safe, remember I see all."

A glimpse of hope sparked in her eyes. "So you can tell me where I can find her?"

Phoebe shook her head regretfully. "It is destiny, and I am sorry but I can not interfere. However, I swear at the first sign of tragedy I will."

Nodding Sarah stood up to wish her new found confidant a safe journey but to her surprise she was pulled close and hugged.

"Remember what I said."

Sarah opened her mouth to ask what exactly she meant, but all she saw was a kind smile as she vanished into thin air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Three chapters in one day, you love me long time now? I know I will have to edit this tomorrow, but I just had to get it up before I went to bed. So no flames and I will give you a cookie.

As for my reviews, it wasn't really meant for Jareth to act immature in the last chapter. Alot of people roll their eyes without being all Cher from clueless. It was merely a way of my showing he was annoyed. Since my verbs are seriously lacking at this point. But I promise that wasn't what I intended.

A special thanks to Nopa LaMais and ScarletArtist. I am really becoming spoiled with your reviews.


	10. Most Enchanting

Sarah awoke well rested the next day with something careless and extraordinary dancing in her glittering eyes. After her little chat with phoebe things seemed to just fall into place. It was like a puzzle slowly sliding together after years of concentration. Nearly giddy she quickly washed and dressed. Then with a quick glance in the mirror she headed down the hall in search of Jareth. In her bolt from point A to point B she accidently ran into something, or as she soon found out, someone.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." She squealed lending the dark stranger, who was now sitting in a disgruntled state on the floor, a helping hand.

The man pulled his knees to his chest, and then crossed his arms over his legs with a child like smirk. He twinkled his fingers along his knees, and then laid his chin atop his hands.

"Well I dare say, that was quite the greeting. As it left no room for introductions... Good thinking." He winked. "I must remember this method at social gatherings later on."

Sarah more than a little mortified provided a crooked smile as compensation for the gawky incident.

"But you are quite the exception." He chirped coming to his full height, which Sarah noted to be at most ten inches taller than she.

He extended his hand, for her's. She complied as he bent down to place a delicate kiss upon it. "Allow me to present myself, I am Sterling, and you are?"

Sarah's mouth twisted uneasily. "Sarah Williams." And the once stranger, Sterling, pulled his lips away promptly. But it was already too late as a smooth voice echoed through out the vast hallway.

"When you are thoroughly done wooing Miss Williams, would you kindly escort her to the conservatory?"

The two staggering, shifted their gazes to see The Goblin King leaning casually against the wall, and of all things, eating a peach.

Sarah supressing a giggle answered for Sterling, who at this point was inarticulate.

"What's wrong Goblin King? Afraid I might accept his advances?"

She began to pace slowly and seductively to him, all the while smiling victoriously. Then truculently Invading his personal space she laced her arm around his, much like a couple would during a toast. Never once did her eyes leave his, Sarah wouldn't lose his reaction. She inclined her wrist bringing his down to her mouth, and then she skillfully took a large, overly animated bite of the peach.

"It is most enchanting." She declared still looking up at him temptingly.

Sterling, who had watched the whole event unfold piece by piece stood mouth ajar, taken aback completely.

Jareth on the other hand was more pleased than shocked. This certainly wasn't expected, but he surely had no complaints.

"Wicked girl." He murmured, his breath flowing gloriously across her neck.

Sarah titled her head upward whispering to the side of his mouth. "As if you'd have it any other way."

Whatever got into this girl? He asked himself still staring contently into Sarah's scintillant eyes. It just made no sense, she had never acted his way before. And he always took her as the modest type who hardly ever acted on spontaneous urges. His eyes traveled down her body, and then back up to where her hand still cupped his gracefully. It was there he found the answers he searched for.

"Sarah, where did you get this?"

She inclined her head confused. "From phoebe." Sarah confessed toying with the jewelry thoughtfully.

Jareth beamed, laughing mentally. So his mother wanted Sarah to not be offset by her fears? The silver wiring was a symbol of untold amounts. But this one obviously had some sort of bravery spell in twined. He wouldn't tell her, for it would be an injustice to his mother's hard work. However, he would take full advantage, and enjoyment from her efforts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the conservatory after they'd both eaten breakfast, Jareth decided to test just how strong this enchanted bracelet was.

"Sarah may I ask you a question?" He inquired leaning over the small table.

"Depends." She responded bending forward across aswell.

"On?" The Goblin King's eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"If I can ask you an equal amount of questions also."

"That is unobjectionable." He agreed, but was not clear on the terms.

"Wait, what if you lie?" She questioned her brow lowering doubtfully.

"Is my word not good enough?"

"Should it be?"

"Have I ever been dishonest with you?"

"Do you not twist words around until they're nothing but a truthful knot of bullshit?"

He grinned deviantly. "Touché."

Sarah brushed her fingernails across the table. "This isn't a game."

"But wouldn't it be more thrilling if it were?" His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop.

"Perhaps, but I'd prefer a bet." She placed her finger to her chin thoughtfully, this had to be good. "We will ask each other difficult questions, and the first one who denies to answer loses." Sarah suggested now tapping her nails.

"What are the stakes?"

"What are you willing to wager?"

"Anything." Jareth replied raising his eyebrows once more.

"You're incredibly self-assured." Sarah commented.

"And you mistake my confidence for pretentiousness?"

She ignored what he had said and focused on what she would want from him.

"Okay, If I win then you have to dress in whatever I choose for one day."

The Goblin King chuckled evilly as she set her demands out. Was she actually serious? Sure Sarah's human clothing didn't exactly suit his taste, but what is the worst she could do? A pair of jeans and band shirt? This would be so simple it was ridiculous.

"I see, if I am victorious, and I will be mind you. Then you will have to be an active participant in this little game once more whenever I decide to play again."

Sarah pushed her chair backwards and walked over to the small plush couch that sat behind the table.

"What might I ask are you doing exactly?"

Sarah sat down making herself comfortable. The cushions merciful, and a far cry from the hard chair she had just been in.

"I have the feeling we are going to be here for a long time."

Then pulling a pillow from the side of her feet she fluffed it and wedged it between herself and the couch as she lounged and replied matter-of-factly...

"And I intend to win."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Meow baby, I have a feeling that alot of the things you've been wondering about will be answered here. Also, who here wants to see Jareth in something, how should I say, emasculating?

(Smiles Diabolically.)


	11. Blind Games

The Goblin King, half bored out of his wits, twisted his wrist around elegantly. When his palm came back into view a small vile was clasped between his gloved fingers. He extended his arm in a gesture that suggested Sarah take the object.

She leaned forward into a sitting position, but jerked her hand back when she saw what he was offering.

"Take it." He demanded shoving the object toward her.

With much hesitation she did as she was told , and then examined it doubtfully. The bottle was un-naturally cold against her blushing fingertips. And it contained this frosty lavender liquid, which after closer inspection she realized was smoking.

"I hope you don't expect me to drink this." She expressed, poking her tongue out in disgust.

Jareth smirked deviously at the comment. "Of course not." Sarah relieved, sighed heavily. "You merely have to rub the contents on your tongue." And her eyes flung up from the vile.

"You're kidding right?!?" She asked shaking her head as if she didn't believe him.

"Well, dear." His teeth clamped down in a loud bite. "You are the one who insisted on hell bent honesty, so here it is." The Goblin King laid his jaw line against the back of his hand, so utterly annoyed.

"Fine then, but you have to do it too." She remarked leaving no room for negotiation.

His head straightened as winged brows rose slightly. "Is my sworn word not good enough for you?" He asked certain of her answer.

"No." She confessed flatly.

"Very well then, whatever will make this go faster." He reached out and took the bottle from her clutching hands. Dipping his index finger into the mystery concoction, he dabbed it lightly upon his taste buds.

"There, now you."

"Wait." Her hand went up in protest. "Now try to lie."

The Goblin King pinched the bridge of his nose, daring a head ache to come.

"Whatever shall I lie about?" He asked dully.

Sarah thought for a few moments, but nothing came to her.

"Tell me Jareth, who really tossed Callista's cait sith into the bog of eternal stench?"

Without even turning around to see who spoke, he replied blindly. "Mother, do you really believe that I am not capable of conjuring a simple truth potion?"

Luna ran her slender fingers across the back of the chair her son sat in, looking down at him knowingly. "No, but I am quite aware of your ways."

Jareth grinned sheepishly at her remark. "It was Callista, she was absurdly trying to see if the poor thing could swim."

Luna laughed mildly at the memory. "Yes, the potion is effective."

He turned to her. "How can you be so certain? You've always believed that it was I who threw the sidhe to his unfortunate demise."

Luna laid her hands on both his shoulders and replied frankly. "A mother always knows dear, and it was you who suggested the idea." She corrected sternly.

"Yes, Yes, now would you generously assure Sarah the potion will not in anyway harm her?"

Sarah who was watching the whole scene, saw Luna nod, and she instantly applied the Lilac liquid to her tongue gagging a bit.

Jareth lifted his hand with the palm facing upwards, pointing toward Sarah.

"See, now why will she not listen to me like this?" He asked honestly confused.

Both Sarah and Luna smiled, just how could he be so clueless?

"The boy who cried wolf." Luna offered.

"If you give a mouse a cookie." Sarah countered.

And Jareth just shook his head at their suggestions.

"There are many stories I believe you should invest in to understand her reasoning." Luna provided, turning to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Jareth questioned sarcastically.

"I have a few matters that I must attend to." She winked, and inclined her head to Sarah.

"It has been a pleasure seeing you again." And then in a puff of metallic glitter she vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their amusing conversation with the high queen, they both decided that The Goblin King's study would be better suited for their game. As Jareth explained, it was protected from any magickal entrances, so they would not be interrupted. This idea, wasn't too comforting to Sarah, but she agreed once he promised a warm fire and tea.

She held the cup quietly while staring at it dumbly.

"It is not poisoned." Jareth promised reclining in a large red velvet chair infront the fire place.

Sarah smiled as she stirred the herbal tea. "No, you'd have more creative ways of disposing of me I'm sure." She replied before taking a long sip.

"Indeed, so shall we begin?"

Sarah placed the teacup on a mahogany table between their two chairs.

"Age before beauty." She joked crossing her legs comically.

"Very well, Tell me about Isabet's father."

Her eyes narrowed. "That isn't exactly a question, be more specific."

The Goblin King grinned fondly, this spell she was under had no limits. In his head he caculated what the full effects would be. From what he gathered it was a "Heart's desire" trinket, as his mother called it once. The bracelet when against one's skin would keep fear, and anxiety from entering the wearer's mind. It was painfully simple, and often used at weddings during vowels. Thus the bride and groom would act, and speak toward the other as their hearts directed. But more pleasing, he then realized was that Sarah's little act must have been what she longed to do, but wouldn't out of fear or embarrassment.

"What occurred between you and him to end in his not being in Isabet's life?"

There that answered many questions at once, and as he began to smile proudly, something dawned on him.

"How do you know that he isn't in her life?"

Jareth began to think quickly. "You live with your father." Yes, that was true, and he'd squeezed himself out of a confession.

"Fair enough." She shrugged suddenly not caring so much about how he came upon this knowledge.

Sarah adjusted herself in the chair to better face Jareth when she responded, hoping to keep this all technical.

"His name was Ian McDowell, and we met during my second year in college. At the time I wasn't aware of his drug usage. A few months into our relationship I found out I was pregnant, obviously something must have gone wrong since we always used protection." She paused here after seeing Jareth's expression.

"Protection?" He questioned at a loss.

Sarah shook her head smiling. "It's basically a piece of rubber put on your." She looked down. "And it keeps a woman from becoming pregnant."

The Goblin King nodded. "I see."

She took this as his way of telling her to proceed. "Three weeks after discovering that I was having his child, I finally built up enough courage to tell him. I knew that Ian wouldn't be ecstatic, but I didn't expect what I heard."

Sarah covered her face with her left palm. "He told me that he didn't have enough money to support a baby, because all his cash went to his drug habit."

She removed her hand allowing tears to stream down her face freely. Then laughing a low, mechanical laugh she continued.

"It was then he let the cat out of the proverbial bag, but I swear I didn't know. And I foolishly thought he kept it well hidden because he didn't want to hurt me. But that was idiotic, he only did so to not lose his scholarship."

Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself, and then brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I swore to not depend on him financially, and to never demand child support. Because I knew that Isabet would need a male role model, even if he wasn't the best, he was still her father. To be honest I was grasping at straws, I just didn't want to go through this alone. Yet, in the end he heartlessly demanded I get an abortion, and when I refused he disappeared. So I gave Isabet my last name, and when she turned four I saw on the news that he was discovered shot to death behind a dumpsite. The reporter said it was a drug deal gone bad, and dad called it karma. But I don't know, saying that I am glad he is dead is like claiming I'm thrilled a part of my daughter is gone. That's just not something I am willing to do, it can't be justified."

Far too many emotions were clashing within The Goblin King's mind to respond immediately. Sarah's life had been one tragedy after another, and yet here she was speaking of the worst events without crying herself into oblivion. Of course she was under a spell, however that did nothing to her emotions, if anything they should intensify. Had he, and his Labyrinth caused her to become nothing more than a-.

No, it was all there infront of him, and he'd been too blind to see before. She had grown up, and learnt to accept pain and suffering as a way of life. Sarah Williams was strong, and thus accepting in the reality of cruelty.

"Jareth, if you didn't take Isabet then who did, and why?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** I know, I have a sad, angsty little mind. For that whole story about Isabet's father was purely from my imagination. For those of you who worry that Sarah has forgotten about Isabet, or isn't concerned, then never fear. As you see now she planned the whole thing with that question in mind.

Now who wants to know why Victoria is doing this? Is she just a mean little fae?

Doubtful.

Did The Goblin King have something to do with her actions?

Surely.

Will you find out next chapter?

Certainly.

And on a personal note, I got more than $60.00 Knocked off my speeding ticket by pleading...

"Guilty by reason of ignorance."

Since I didn't know the area, nor the speed limit.

So apparently making a judge laugh is a big plus.


	12. Fighting Cold With Ice

For the first time that he could remember, The Goblin King didn't care too much for games anymore. It was getting complicated, and risky, two things he'd do his best to avoid when it came to Sarah. She didn't know what she'd asked of him, everything would have to be confess within the answer to make it truly honest. And he didn't know how she would react to such realizations.

"You do not understand what you ask."

Sarah shot up from her chair nearly knocking the table between them over in the process.

"All I need to understand is that my daughter is gone, and I deserve to know why Jareth! How could you deny me that?!?" She screamed suddenly furious.

This wasn't how he intended to tell her. She would have came to him curious, and he would have answered all her questions calmly. And although she had technically called out to him, he had not wanted it be in anger, or suspicion. But nothing, even this he thought, would ever go as planned if it dealt directly with her.

Sarah's heart almost broke into pieces when she witnessed the dull defeat in Jareth's eyes. There was a mask of indifference, and royalty, that dared to be challenged of course. But if anyone could decipher his true expressions, it was her, and no mask no matter how grand, could convince her otherwise.

"Sarah please sit, there is much that you need to know."

The idea of having to be seated when he answered her question was anything but comforting. And a broken sting turned in her stomach that in effect lead her to believe that she'd soon faint.

"Mother mentioned a name earlier, Callista. She is my younger sister, and in her youngest years she was inseparable with a girl named Victoria. Victoria was the daughter of my father's best friend, whom he made second high king. Which in your terminology would be a vice president. And as Victoria grew and matured, she developed certain feelings for me. But as you can imagine I saw her as nothing more than a sister, for we had known each other since birth."

Sarah swayed violently as her whole body confessed she was confused. "But what does all of this have to do with me or Isabet?"

Jareth raised his hand to quieten her. "I am getting to that, just be patient. As I said, you have much to understand."

Sarah stilled and he continued to lay out all the facts flatly and with no emotion.

"Victoria professed her love to me, and when I rejected her she changed drastically. She was no longer the kind, wholesome child I had once treasured, but a cruel, vindictive harlot who swore to destroy anyone that won my affections. I paid no mind to her hollow threats, and shared my bed with many a fae, but I was too ignorant to see that it was not carnal love she made harsh claims upon. But rather her words were to the one who would completely rule my heart. And this is where it deals with you."

She blushed feverishly at his implications that she'd been the one to capture his heart. Sarah had always known she had some sort of hold on him, however this is the last thing she expected.

"When you departed from my labyrinth, Victoria it seemed came to life. Apparently, she saw that my proposals, and promises were more than just a means to win. Something that at the time I hadn't even realized. But as I watched you grow into the woman you are today, I came upon the conclusion that it was not my competitiveness speaking candy coated lies. Rather my very soul, replaying hints through words of cruelty."

He sighed more in anger than in remorse as his face became cold, uncaring stone. A expression that Sarah could not take being used against her, especially after everything he explained. It was if the words meant nothing when compared to his inflated ego.

"Alas, there was nothing I could do, you had spoken the words and I truly had no power over you." He completed plainly.

So Sarah fought cold with ice when she replied. "Get to the point." Twirling her fingers in her hair as if bored, when inside she was hurt that he wouldn't allow himself to show any emotion toward her.

Jareth's face went from cold to bitter in less than a few seconds, and Sarah jumped when she saw the old cruel Goblin King flare to life in his eyes.

"You wish for the point? Fine, I will more than happy to accommodate you then my dear."

He used his arms to support himself in the chair as he turned toward her, moving less than an inch away from her face he whispered in a hushed, chilled voice that left a lingering sting.

"Isabet is not Ian's child, she is** mine**."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **(Completely, and utterly speechless.)

I didn't even see that one coming. But thanks to your reviews and suggestions it happened. So you see what I had intended was that Sarah would have complications during child birth, and her child would die. Then Jareth, not wanting her to go through that would give her a orphaned fae child. But, and that's a huge but, I think this is what the readers wanted, so here it is. But never fear, I will work this new plot into the story accordingly.

Now, if any of you have something that you're just dying to see in this story and haven't yet, then by all means email me. I will certainly consider any, and all suggestions you have. Also I am curious to know how you think Sarah and Jareth did the nasty, and Sarah not even remember. I already have this worked out, but it will amuse me to know your ideas.

Grotesque.Euthanasia at hotmail dot com

Damn that was too hard.

I am off to work on chapter 13.


	13. Even Doves Have Pride

Sarah's eyebrows fell into a flat line, metaphorically symbolizing a heart monitor if it were connected to her flesh at that very moment. She suddenly felt dizzy, and her mind echoed to her body that she should sit down. But logic was far behind her as she realized she'd been doing so the whole time. A painfully slow hiccup traveled from her abdomen to her throat, leaving a trail of shock that shook her to very core as she attempted to comprehend what he'd just conceded.

"What?!?" She had searched every crevice of her cyclonal mind for what to say next. And she had intended for her words to be more carefully chosen, but that simple inquiry was all she found in her shock absorbent body.

The Goblin King, finally noticing what he'd just done, and how he let his temper get away with him reached out to cup her hand. "Sarah..." But she jerked back as if he had leprosy, her eyes a ferocious challenge.

"Do not fucking touch me." Her demand was vehement through clenched teeth, but her tone was absolutely savage.

Jareth only glared at her with well contained turbulence, but within his eyes an ounce of hostility was brewing to the surface. He was well beyond his breaking point, and losing control would only prove fatal. However, Sarah would not give him the satisfaction of remaining at ease, rather it was in her favor or not.

"There is now way-" She took a deep breath as her eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

She accused to a, up until now very non-respondent Goblin King. Who in turn flashed a fiendish grin fitting for the most barbarous of tyrants.

"It is very possible my love." He said in an inhumanly low growl.

Sarah's heart began to pound brutally in her chest, but her ears were dead to the world. The numbness that engulfed her face was positively infernal, as her upper body began to tremble.

"How?" Her voice a low, undignified, piteous breath that even she couldn't distinguish.

The Goblin King's stance began to decompress as he watched Sarah melt into a transparent whimpering child. It was then he knew that she may be strong, but it only took so much to send her hurling back into her weaker self. The girl he met years ago was before him, a harrowing reminder, that everyone, even Sarah had their limits.

"It was the night your father and stepmother announced their divorce." He began chronically, dreading what was to come next.

"You were so overthrown by the sudden unexpected turn of events that you called out to me in distress. It was then that I found you there, groveling on the floor like a used and discarded rag doll. And to my astonishment you were willing to talk to me about your worries, and concerns. Speaking lamentably of Toby and your dread that he too would endure the very same torment that you did as a child."

Jareth paused for a moment to look at Sarah, who's tears had ceased and was now listening diligently.

"Perhaps it was stress that caused what occurred next, however motives are of no importance now, as it none the less happened. That night I knew you in ways I never anticipated. Your voice colored my skin with words that I dare not speak, and in the morning when the realism sank in, it came to me that you could regret what we had shared. And that Sarah, was inconceivable to me. So I did what I felt was ethical, wiping your mind of everything."

He pushed his hand through the air in a brushing motion to the side. Giving Sarah the full effect of his regret and anger at his actions.

"It was not until months later that I discovered that you were with child. I then promptly, and foolishly attempted to re-order time, but my efforts were futile. The Labyrinth, and it's gods had claimed an heir, and it would not be denied."

Sarah knew there was truth behind Jareth's fear that she would regret their time together of a sexual nature. But that still did not excuse what he did, maybe she would have thought he'd taken advantage of her. But with time she would have accepted it as an excuse, and it still wasn't his place to decide.

"In a dream Isabet asked if I remembered my labor, what did she mean?"

Jareth shook his head, and corrected her. "That was Victoria in the image of Isabet. She somehow attached herself to my path above ground when I felt Isabet calling for me through her thoughts. She has always felt my presence, I have made certain of that, but that night I felt her need me for the first time. When I arrived we spoke for a few moments, and she then informed me that she felt someone else, an evil woman to be exact. Which was Victoria, who was causing you to question your reality."

Sarah feigned understanding, he left much to be desired in his answers. So Isabet had spoken to Jareth once or twice? That much she could handle, but still there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Is there something about Isabet's birth that I am missing? Because I remember nothing but waking up in the hospital and a nurse bringing her in." She confessed knowing he left some details out.

"You must understand, magickal births are very delicate, and a mortal physician would not know how to handle it properly. So I had no choice but to bring you here to ensure your's and Isabet's safety during the whole ordeal."

Sarah giggled sarcastically. "And let me guess, you wiped my mind of that as well?"

The Goblin King was not nearly as amused when he replied. "You would not have desired it any other way."

She tensed slightly sitting upright in the chair. "And you protest that I assume too much, and in any case I would have wanted to witness the birth of my own child." Sarah declared staring directly into his mismatched eyes.

"Say your right words." Jareth teased warmly ignoring her fierce glower.

"I wish I could remember the day Isabet was born."

The very second the last word left her lips Sarah felt herself slipping back into an unfamiliar and dark place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Yes, it's a very short chapter but I packed a great deal of information into it, and any minute now my brain is going to explode. I am getting carried away with myself, and you haven't a clue how hard it was to incorporate every previously dropped hint into the explanation.

But this is where it gets fun, so stay tuned.


	14. Double Vision

In her mind's eye Sarah saw the whole event unfold. It was similar to being outside a window looking in, but she could feel her own emotions and contractions as they occurred. Jareth stood at the edge of a large bedchamber pacing in a concerned manner as a tiny older woman ran to Sarah's aid.

"Why is she in so much pain?" He questioned walking to Sarah's side. "I demand you stop this!"

The old woman dabbed a large cloth into a bowl of warm water and proceeded to run it across Sarah's forehead.

"I can do nothing your majesty, the babe is crowning." She insisted continuing upon her task.

The Goblin King knelt at the bedside, placing his gloved hand in Sarah's.

"The child is coming too fast Fashay."

Fashay huffed. "Then perhaps next time you will refrain from stealing away an expectant mother against her will. That can be rather stressful you know."

Sarah grasped at the sheets curling them around her whitening knuckles screaming hoarsly.

"It was the only way it could be done. She would have not came willingly without her memories, and I can not afford to wipe her mind three times." He yelled above Sarah's screams.

Fashay ignored her king's remarks and instead focused on the matter at hand. Looking at Sarah she rubbed the girl's arm in a motherly way that demanded her attention.

"Sarah, darling, I know you are in much pain, but you need to focus." She paused until her eyes locked with the soon to be mother. "One final push and this whole ordeal will be over with, do you understand?"

Sarah nodded still clenching her teeth as she took one heavy breath and began to push fiercely. Her hand held tightly to Jareth's as she clenched to it until she felt that her own fingers would break, and then she heard it. The sound that every mother longs for, their child's first cry.

And once again her mind began to fade as if being thrown back in time, and she symbolically awoke in her room where Jareth stood leaned against the wall arrogantly twirling a crystal.

As she peered closer Sarah found herself laying on the floor sobbing.

"She said it was my fault, that if I would have been a better stepdaughter this all wouldn't have happened." She heard her past self mumble to the air quietly.

"You very well know that is not true." The Goblin King said his voice no longer chilled, and his features softening.

She lifted herself to a sitting position to look at him, and when their eyes met his face turned back.

"Maybe, but if it were, then I would be the cause of my brother growing up without a mother." She replied guilt laced around her every word.

Jareth used his foot that had been supporting his stance to push him to a straightened posture. He walked forward taking long hard strides across the room, and when he reached his destination he looked down upon her shaking his head in disbelief. With one clean swoop he pulled Sarah forcefully to her feet, and shook her into listening.

"You will not grovel Sarah, you are far better than this, but more so that woman." He acknowledged stepping away from a wide eyed Sarah.

Minutes, that seemed like hours passed and neither spoke a word to the other. Only stared into the darkness, almost lost.

"Why did you call for me?" He asked breaking the moment of silence they shared.

Sarah walked to her bed and sat down as he followed by example, much to her discomfort.

"I don't know." She shrugged honestly as her eyes began to swell once more.

"Certainly there is a reason, it has been years since our last meeting." He pushed still not buying her answer.

"I have wanted to talk to you ever since I left the Labyrinth, you know, just to make sure there were no hard feelings. But I was too afraid, I guess that tonight I just felt like I had nothing left to lose." Sarah boldly stated.

"And do you still feel you have, as you said it, nothing left to lose?"

"To some degree, yes." She nodded.

The Goblin King smirked, this girl had truly learnt nothing.

"But what is it you have to gain?" He asked with his head tilted, and his brows falling lower.

Sarah's whole soul seemed to jump from her body and float away into the night sky, and she so envied the disembodiment. Only moments ago she had lied to him when he'd asked for her reasons. If Sarah were being truly honest with herself, and him, she would have stated that at seventeen she'd realized her true feelings for him. And after feeling that she'd lost everything, she had no fear, or hesitation in professing her love. That if he turned her down, it would just be another nail in her coffin and nothing more. But upon seeing him standing there in her weakened state it was all too real to her, and she quickly chickened out. When The Goblin King had discovered her he'd seen her crying over Toby and Karen. But what he didn't know, was while those two tragedies were major factors in her tears, it was the sight of him that knocked her to the floor.

And Sarah was tired of playing this game of cat and mouse, as it had been ran into the ground years ago. So it was no shock to her when she heard a voice she knew was her own state aloud.

"The heart of a king."

Her hand came up to brush his jaw line carefully with her fingertips as her core trembled, registering what had just been confessed, and what was to come.

"I love you." She whispered into his mouth, confirming the suspicions that glazed over his eyes.

"Sarah I-" He started but was cut off by a tender kiss.

"Just don't, okay? If you're going to say that you don't feel the same way then don't even bother." Sarah demanded sternly.

"But I-" He once again attempted to speak but was halted by a finger brushing his lips.

"Please.." She pleaded, and he swiftly took her in his arms kissing her punishably. If he couldn't tell her, then he would show her, and Sarah would have to know how he felt through the messaged he conveyed through his body. There was no doubt, after tonight she would have no doubt that he loved her.

The scene around her collapsed like a thousand pieces of a jigsaw puzzle falling apart atop each other. And Sarah stared dizzily into the dying flames of the fire place as her eyes began to confirm, and adjust to reality. She didn't even have time to look around when Jareth spoke softly to her.

"It is my one and only regret that I did not say to you what I would have, had you not stopped me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **First of all, I would like to go back to the last chapter if you will allow me. I believe that a few things need to be cleared up, as it seems that I was a bit confusing.

When luna showed up, she was there to make sure Jareth hadn't tricked Sarah with the "Truth Potion." As in he made a batch that wouldn't work effectively on Fae, and left Sarah to tell the truth and him be able to lie through his pointed teeth.

Which is why when Jareth asked if she didn't think he conjur a simple potion, she replied that she only knew his ways.

Sorry I wasn't more clear on that, but I hate for everything to be straight forward.

Now for this chapter, I hope you all are pleased with how I worked things out so you can see both Jareth's and Sarah's point of view. And I believe this to be completely and totally realistic. No too dramatic, and far from boring. I admit I used a bit of my own first had knowledge, and expierences to write the confession scene. So if you think it would never happen, think again.

(Sticks out toungue.)


	15. Iron And History

Sarah's eyes swept down in quiet fear.

"Do you know who I am Sarah?"

He asked in a tone that demanded her attention, but still her eyes refused to rise. Sarah shook her head at the absurd nature of the question, of course she knew who he was. It was his name that lingered upon the tip of her tongue for years. A name that much like venom flowed through her body destroying everything it touched. So the simplest of solutions would have been for the poison to be spat out. But no, that was far more dangerous than dying in denial.

Sarah answered feigning great interest in the floor. "Jareth, The Goblin King."

"No." He countered aloud. "I am nothing more than a man in your presence. A man that has fallen in love with a woman of quick wit, determination, and beauty. A man who is captured by the mossy waters of a mortal's eyes, drowning carelessly in her enchantments. I would hand you the world at a whim, send shooting stars back into their galaxies if it would please you. And all I ask in return is that you look at me."

Upon hearing Jareth's words Sarah could not help but look at him. If for nothing else to survey his face for trickery.

"Bewitching are the eyes of a woman afraid. But tell me this, what is it you fear Sarah? Is it I? Or yourself if realized that you do not fear me at all?"

Sarah's attention quickly detoured thankfully when Sterling came bursting through the door. He was huffing, and clenching his chest as if he'd ran a long distance to reach them. Jareth however, didn't look all too pleased about his intrusion. The expression that painted his features without a doubt protested that this better be good.

"Your majesty." Sterling gasped trying to catch his breath. "Pardon my not asking permission to enter..." He trailed off.

"And lack of common manners." The Goblin King continued for him.

Sterling straightened his posture. "Yes, well we have located young Isabet." At seeing Sarah's face nearly literally light up he shook his head darkly.

A frank message to her that not all was as blessed.

Sarah stepped forward her breath loudly catching in her throat. She inclined her head as her eyes grew troubled.

"Where is Isabet?" She asked becoming apprehensive.

"She is unfortunately being held within the forest of Iron." And the room grew silent once again.

"I don't understand, why is that so horrible?" Sarah inquired oblivious.

Jareth took this as his time to step into the conversation.

"Iron to fae, is more deadly than Cyanide, Ricin, and Botulinum to humans. For we do not have to ingest, nor come into contact with the substance to feel it's effects." He explained partially .

The Goblin King stopped, and Sterling picked up where he left off.

"All a creature, such as King Jareth or myself has to do is come within ten feet of the metal, and we might as well say our far wells, for it will surely be our last."

Sarah felt as if she were going out of her mind, so much didn't add up.

"Then why on earth is a whole forest of it here in the underground?"

"After being either in slaved, or killed by the Tuatha Dé Danann and Morrigu, the surviving Fir Bolg surfaced in the underground. Upon hearing this our high king at the time Oberon torn between his loyalty to Morrigu and Sreng leader of the Fir Bolg, who uncontrary to popular belief did not win the battle of Magh Turedh, chose to unite with Morrigu unwisely. As we now know, a maid from the castle warned Sreng, who in turn constructed a fortress of pure iron hidden within the trees. Morrigu so blood hungry used all the warmth she could manage through magick to melt the village. There in the forest of iron lays the bodies of thousands, forever within suspended animation. But as one can imagine it was not only the Fir Bolg incased it iron, for it is the whole wood. Which there in lies the problem dearest Sarah." Sterling completed once again catching his breath.

"But why does mortal history think differently?"

Sterling's lips curled into his signature stunning smile. "A magickal cover up apparently. Oberon might be a fool when it comes to beautiful goddesses but he certainly isn't lazy in covering his tracks. Especially when his entire kingdom depends on it."

Sarah moved away from the fire place to sit back down. She then brushed her hair from her face and asked yet another question, but then something dreadful hit her.

"Isabet is Jareth's daughter, does that mean she's fae?"

Sterling was taken a back, he'd not realized that his friend had told her of Isabet, or that night. This was truly surprising news to him, and he had to gather his words when he answered.

"Yes, When fae and humans produce children the fae is always dominant. But do not worry, she will not become completely fae until her 13th year, until then your race is dominant. Yet, she still exhibits traits of our kind, such as intelligence and wit, so she must be very weak at this moment in those areas." He explained as Jareth paced the room utterly lost as to what his next move should be.

"But Victoria is fae as well." Sarah stated at a loss, but with a hint of relief in her voice.

"She is what we deem a half breed. Both Fae and Shape Shifter, each a complete halve of her. So although the iron would make her considerably vulnerable, it will not kill her."

Sarah rising to her feet stood boldly, knowing full well what she had to do.

"Then I will go to the iron forest and get Isabet." She stated loudly so Jareth who was now staring out the window would hear.

Quickly he turned from the night sky, a look of unquestionable disapproval on his face.

"You most certainly will not!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Sorry, I know this took a little longer than usual, but a great deal of research went into this chapter. As you can hopefully imagine.


End file.
